To a lid of a console box of a vehicle, a hinge device for connecting the lid to an accommodation box is attached. For example, JP-H06-010941-A discloses a hinge device having a shaft part and a bearing part which are integrally molded with plastic. The shaft part has plural recesses, and the bearing part has plural projections corresponding to the recesses.
In JP-H06-010941-A, a so-called click feeling is given to the user when the projections of the bearing part are fitted to the recesses of the shaft part. However, when the projections are abraded as a result of long period of use, the click feeling is loosen. Further, since the diameter of the bearing part is larger than the diameter of the shaft part, the shaft part is supported only by the ends of the projections. Accordingly, a sliding resistance of the bearing part and the shaft part is poor.